Immaculate
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU. ‘You know, when you’re fifteen, you’re not supposed to be sharing a bed OR shower with your twin brother.’ IchiHichi. Twincest.
1. 001 GEMINI

**Title:** BLEACH – Immaculate

**Rating: **T 

**Pairing: **IchiHichi

**Disclaimer: **Tomatoes are red, blueberries are blue…um, mangos are yellow, unlike…orange? (My poetry sucks)

**Summary:** AU. 'You know, when you're fifteen, you're not supposed to be sharing a bed OR shower with your twin brother.' IchiHichi. Twincest.

**A/N: **BLAME OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB FOR THIS STORY!!!! It inspired me :3

Ufufufuu…my first completely AU story really, but since my other IchiHichi stories were such a hit, I decided to write an AU one. Hope everyone will like this as much as Dysfunctional Camaraderie!!!

Sorry if some people are OOC but this is my first time writing a drastic AU. Hum, criticism is welcome!

Plus, the pairing is HichiIchiHichi. Dunno who's gonna be the seme yet…

Enjoooooy!!

**Word Count: 3'549**

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_She fell onto a burning sword, __**exploded**__ into a million pieces where two dwarfs made entirely out of celery and spider sperm took back the tinfoil stolen from a school bus when the children on board tried to smuggle chutney over the Mexican border __**in their heads**__before drowning in a well of Dentist piss."_

_--- Don't ask._

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**BLEACH - IMMACULATE 001: GEMINI **

People always said that two guys aged fifteen sleeping in the same bed isn't socially acceptable.

But if Ichigo actually _cared_ what other people thought, he would've dyed his hair black long ago.

However, currently neither he nor his twin was in a bed of any sorts, rather, the very uncomfortable backseat of their father's truck. His sisters, Karin and Yuzu, were in the two front seats beside their energetically chattering father; Karin's scathing remarks accompanied by Yuzu's scolding not deflating the immature man's excitement.

Ichigo was being used as a pillow.

Shiro didn't do well with travelling, so the albino teen was stretched out along the backseat, his head resting on the redhead's lap with an arm hanging off the edge of the backseat and the other draped over his stomach. Ichigo didn't mind though, he absently ran his fingers through snow white hair – which was more out of habit then anything.

"Hey, Old Man. Are we nearly there yet?" The redhead called over the cacophony of three voices. Isshin peered at the eldest twin with the rear view mirror and nodded.

"In about 20 minutes, my son!" He chirped in his usual childish demeanour. He was immediately dragged into another argument with the youngest Kurosaki siblings and Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Dammit." The albino groaned. Outlandish gold eyes cracked open as the truck went over a particularly large bump. "Why'd we hafta move again, King?" Ichigo's lips curled up into smirk at the whiny tone to the question and tugged a little sharply at spiky white hair.

"You don't remember, idiot? Dad got a transfer to some clinic in a town called Karakura or something." He shrugged and adjusted his sitting position against the car door. "Personally I think Dad just wanted to get away from our old home since…"

The two twins fell silent at that, allowing the three way argument up front to fill the sudden quietness. The albino groaned when the car went over another large bump. "Dammit…old man! Can't ya drive a little smoother!? Zangetsu drives better than ya!!" Ichigo snickered when the eldest male Kurosaki squawked that he was 'far better than that depressing man.'

"You're not gonna be sick, are you?" The redhead asked, looking cautiously at the greenish tint that coloured the youngest twin's normally alabaster skin. The truck jolting and a pained groan answered his question. "Hey! Old man! Shiro's gonna be sick if you keep that up!"

"Oh, Shiro's always sick." Karin cuttingly remarked while looking sordidly at the scenery shooting by. "He catches some illness practically every week, and he gets motion sickness. God knows what else he'll have next."

The albino twin bristled at having his weaknesses dragged unceremoniously out in the open and thumped the back of the female Kurosaki sibling's seat. "Shaddup! At least I don' sleep with th' night-light on!" He immediately cringed as a wave of nausea roiled his stomach with the sudden movement.

Karin shrugged, not at all insulted. "You have to sleep with your Ichigo Teddy Bear."

"Soccer freak." The albino retorted weakly, clutching at his stomach when his light breakfast tried to escape. Ichigo visibly grimaced. "Try to keep it in, moron. I don't want vomit all over me."

"I _will_ hurl if all of ya don't shaddup!" The car jolted again. "And this fuckin' car stops bouncin'!"

"Language!" Isshin warned sternly, lifting a hand from the steering wheel to wave it in the general direction of the youngest twin. "I won't have you swearing in front of your younger sisters, Shiro!"

"Fuck you, old man."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in exasperation, clamping a hand over the albino's mouth before any more profanities slipped out. "Aw, is Shiro-_chan_ cranky?" He cooed sickly, grinning a little at the disgruntled expression his younger twin shot up at him.

"Fuphh yophh." Was the muffled growl accompanied by a venomous glare with molten gold eyes. Ichigo winced a second afterwards when this statement was followed up by the albino's tongue licking his palm but he did not remove his hand. "Ew. That's disgusting."

A smudge of victory stained the younger twin's golden eyes.

"Oh-ho!" The redhead crowed. "So you wanna play, huh?" The hand that was recently clamped over the albino's mouth skimmed down the albino's pale shirt, the eldest twin grinned when Shiro squirmed in discomfort. "Who's been King for ten years?"

"Tch." The albino lethargically batted away the hands from his ticklish sides in mild irritation. "You cheat, King, so it doesn't count." Shiro thumped the back of Karin's chair when snickering could be heard. "Shaddup, ya lil' monster."

"You two are so gay." Karin snorted in bland amusement, ignoring her sister's disapproving half hearted glare. "…Together." She added on as an afterthought. Another thump on the seat made her erupt into another fit of vindictive sniggers.

"You've been hanging around those Twincest girls again, haven't you?" Ichigo accused dismissively. "You know the ones that hand out those smutty photos of male twins making out or whatever."

The car swerved dangerously as Isshin choked in surprise. Ignoring Shiro's angered shouts and swearing for the time being, the single parent stared in horror at the road ahead of them.

"Karin! You have been hanging around with perverts!?" Isshin flicked the sun visor down to reveal a photo of a beautiful woman. "Masaki! My love! Please forgive me for allowing our lovely daughter Karin to be corrupted by vile perverts!"

A vein bulged at Karin's temple as she screeched. "I have _not_ been corrupted, Dad! And will you stop sticking pictures of Mom everywhere, please! It was bad enough when you stuck one in the bathroom!" Another yelling match between them ensued as Yuzu attempted to keep the peace, and failing miserably.

"Hn." Shiro snorted contemptuously. "That lil' monster 'as always been corrupted; she's th' female version of that kid in 'The Omen'."

"You _are_ the kid in 'The Omen'." Ichigo shot back flatly. Looking away from the squabbling trio to outside, he caught the first glimpse of Karakura Town. "Hm. It seems like a nice place."

"I don' care if it's nice or not." The albino groaned in nausea as another swerve unsettled his stomach. "As long as it has a toilet and a chair to kill th' old man with."

"Bludgeoning the old man to death with a chair won't do anything 'cept land you in jail." The redhead yawned, tangling his fingers back into snow white locks. "Plus he's like a cockroach. _Nothing_ will kill him."

"Like The Terminator." The albino mumbled to himself absently, being lulled to sleep by the eldest twin's fingers massaging his scalp. "Wha'ver. It'll ma'e me feel be'er." Shiro slurred as he drifted off to sleep. Ichigo rolled his eyes again.

"No point going to sleep, idiot." The redhead admonished, though it landed on deaf ears. "We're gonna be there soon."

He didn't receive an answer – though he wasn't expecting one – and Ichigo looked back out of the window, watching streets and pedestrians pass by. It seemed like a moderately sized town, not too crowded and friendly looking too. Ah well, that means the alleyways would be crawling with those itching for a fight. A great way to relieve stress.

Ichigo's attention snapped back to the single parent as the truck rolled to a stop outside of a reasonably large building, 'Kurosaki Health Clinic' sign in Kanji and English placed above automatic glass doors. Isshin turned in his seat to give the perpetually frowning teen an excited grin.

"Welcome to our new home, kids!"

X.x.X 

He was glad Shiro was so damn light.

Giving the sleeping albino a piggy back was something that he had done plenty of times due to his twin's, ah…_condition_ (That-Shall-Not-Be-Named-In-Shiro's-Presence). Standing in the empty entrance room – a small waiting room to the left and a corridor leading down to the five rooms for patients – Ichigo looked round at the unopened boxes.

"So this is where you've been going to for the past few weeks with our stuff, Dad." Karin snidely cut in, turning round and looking through an open doorway opposite the 'medical' side of the building. "So we're living in a health clinic, huh?"

Yuzu smiled happily. "I think it's great, you guys! That means Dad won't be away from home in work because home is work!"

Karin and Ichigo shared a look in a temporary truce born from disbelief. _And that's a good thing…?_

"Yes, my lovely daughter, Yuzu!" Isshin cried happily, a blown up poster of Masaki already tacked up on the wall behind him. "Come give your father a manly hug!" He cheered, sweeping the petite girl into his arms and spinning round.

Karin grumbled under her breath and marched over to the mountain of boxes to look for her stuff, steering well clear of the energetic duo in distaste. Ichigo stared at the two for a few seconds, his brain already too used to the display filled with bubbles and the random pink sparkle for it to be traumatised, before ambling off up the stairs to dump his younger twin on a flat surface somewhere.

He heard a faint, '_your room is at the far end, my son!_' as he reached the landing and the redhead looked down the corridor, spotting five individual doors. Adjusting his grip on the sleeping albino's legs the eldest Kurosaki sibling kicked the door open with a clothed foot and raised an eyebrow.

The room was pretty big, though bare aside from the double mattress bed underneath the wide window, dark green curtains partially closed. Ichigo shrugged as well as he could with dead weight draped over his shoulders and walked up to the bed, turning round and depositing his younger twin upon the bed.

The albino merely mumbled and curled up on the soft quilt, burying his face into his arms in the process. Ichigo couldn't help rolling his eyes for the third time that day, ruffling the white hair fondly and lying down on the bed next to his albino twin. They always shared a bed, amongst other things, no matter how 'socially unacceptable' it was. It seemed natural to do so.

He snuck a half lidded glance at his sleeping twin. Then again, Shiro wasn't exactly socially acceptable either, being an albino and all, with uncanny golden eyes. Ichigo huffed and flung an arm over his bronze eyes, a small yawn contorting his features briefly. That car ride really wore him out, especially when dealing with his dysfunctional family for 2 hours straight.

He rolled over and spooned against his twin, falling into a light sleep.

X.x.X 

"GOOD MOOOOORNING MY SOOOONS!!!!"

"Dammit." The albino groaned in despair. "Dad's awake." He looked past his elder twin's orange hair to peer at the open doorway, a grinning Isshin with pink sparkles twinkling merrily in the background.

Shiro fought the urge to brush his teeth. "Shaddup old man and piss off!" However, the single parent wasn't deterred by his son's hostile reception and bounded into the room happily. "Daaaaaaaaad!"

"My sons!" Isshin ignored the younger twin's whine but he did nudge the dozing Ichigo's head with his foot. "Today we shall…UNPACK!" Obviously he was waiting for a happy chorus to do the tedious chore that was unpacking everyone's possessions from cardboard boxes.

A pillow slammed squarely into his face via a disgruntled Ichigo accompanied by a growl. "We'll do it later."

The eldest Kurosaki recovered quickly. "Ah ah ah!" He cried, wagging his finger at the two glaring twins. "You'll say that you'll do it later _now_. But later, you'll say the exact thing! Now get up my lazy sons and unpack your possessions!" With that said, Isshin sailed from the room crying, "KARIN! MY LOVELY DAUGHTER!!! TIME TO UNPAAAAAACK!!!"

"Please tell me we're adopted." The redhead grumbled, pushing himself from the crumpled quilt. Shiro scoffed and rolled over, obviously not going to move anytime soon. "Fine. We're adopted." The albino slurred, already drifting back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" The eldest twin snarled; grasping the back of the albino's pale T-shirt. "If I'm going to suffer, you're going to suffer with me!" A few minutes later, the evidence of Ichigo's bullying was evident through two things; one, Shiro was out of bed, and two, the younger twin's trousers were pulled halfway down his legs when he refused to let go of the double bed's headboard.

Pulling his trousers back up round his hips – and casting a disgruntled glare at the retreating back of his twin – Shiro followed the redhead out of the room, unconsciously ducking under Isshin's flailing arm as Karin bodily threw him out of her bedroom.

The albino grimaced lightly when a mild headache pounded against his temples due to the very loud argument between Karin and their eccentric father and the bright fluorescent lights above.

"Guh. Do they hafta be so loud?" Shiro whined piteously, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He stepped back when Ichigo nosed through the cardboard boxes, picking out the ones with the twins' names on them.

"You know those two; they'd never be able have a normal conversation with each other using indoor voices." Dumping the albino's box in front of Shiro, Ichigo took a closer look round. "It's bigger then our last home."

"Th' last home was cosy." Shiro muttered with an overtone of defensiveness. "Don' know why th' old man wanted to move so much." But he silently agreed that their new home _was_ larger. He blinked in surprise when another box was dumped before him.

"You know why." Ichigo grunted. "It was killing Dad staying there." He ignored his younger twin's disgruntled sigh and thwacked the albino lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon, idiot. Let's just unpack for now while the old man is still distracted."

X.x.X 

Shiro hated himself sometimes.

Well, not exactly _himself_, but rather this crappy, faulty body of his.

_It_ had decided to happen again – which he should've seen coming as headaches usually were the warning signals – so his elder twin told him to 'park his skinny pale ass down' and that he'll finish unpacking while the albino's dizzy spell passed.

Shiro cursed his body again.

He remembered when they were five or six, that their dad's colleagues told him that he would be 'lucky to make it to his teens' due to his…_condition_, but at the time Shiro didn't care aside from actually being able to get up and walk without the help of his brother or mother; though it always left him really tired afterwards.

He hated being frail and a burden, which was the reason why he had his tough guy attitude and only asked for help when…well, he never did. King usually knew when he was feeling off and would make him rest with or without the albino's consent. Contrary to the doctors' claims, he made it to his teens and was still going strong, despite the dizzy spells and crappy immune system.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the world stopped swirling round sickeningly and took deep breaths. That high pitched ringing noise in his ears that accompanied these frequent dizzy spells vanished and Shiro heard the faint scuff of feet and objects being placed or moved around.

He was also thankful that King wasn't much of a mother hen either.

Lying there for a few more seconds to shake off the dregs of disorientation, the albino pushed himself up from the bed and watched as Ichigo placed the last content of the now empty cardboard box – an alarm clock – on the bedside table and kicked the box into a far corner, muttering, "You never know when we'll need a box."

Shiro shook his head in bemusement. King could be such a weirdo sometimes.

Bronze eyes turned to the smirking albino. "You okay now?"

Shiro waved a flippant hand before falling aback onto the soft comfort of the quilt. "Yeah. This one wasn' a bad one." He stretched languidly, spreading his body across the bed, limbs taking up most of the space on the bed. "I haven' had a fit in…" He paused in thought. "A year I think."

"You could be getting better." Ichigo muttered slowly, nudging the paler of the two's arms out of the way before flopping down next to his younger twin. "Or it could be the calm before the storm."

"Cynic." The albino snorted, though the redhead saw the albino's sinewy muscles tense slightly. "But maybe yer right." Dulled gold eyes turned to his frowning brother. "Maybe I'll have a really violent fit one day an' die a horrible, gruesome death. Who knows, really?"

Ichigo growled, roughly shoving the albino's shoulder. "_Don't_ say things like that. You're not going to die."

"That's what ya implied." Shiro muttered tightly, rolling over so that his back was facing the redhead. "'Sides, it's a fuckin' terminal illness. I'll die of it sooner or later." The albino hugged himself as old fears clawed at his chest. "I'm lucky ta be alive _now_."

He tensed up slightly when feeling his elder twin wrap an arm round his waist and tugged him gently against the redhead's chest. "Shut up, moron." Ichigo snorted softly. "If you're going to stress about it then you're obviously going to work yourself into an early grave, illness or not. You don't usually care about this anyway."

A low laugh wormed its way from Shiro's throat, an almost maniacal grin stretching his alabaster face. "Nah. I don', do I?" The albino snorted to himself in mild disgust. "Dunno what came over me then. Ignore those past few minutes."

Ichigo gave Shiro's waist a quick squeeze before releasing him and rolling off the bed. "Alright then. C'mon, moron. Let's go get a bite to eat before Dad gets it into his head to cook again."

Shiro snickered as he followed his elder twin from the room. "Yeah. How th' Hell did he set fire to th' water anyway?"

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**THINKING CORNER**

Motion Sickness is not fun guys. Not fun at all.

Many of you are probably confused as to why I made Hichigo the weak one. I'll tell you my reason. Hichigo is the youngest because, in Canon!BLEACH™, Ichigo is older as Hichigo didn't fully come into being until around when Ichigo was 15 (Though my own theory was that the Hollow was floating about in Ichigo's mind when Ichigo's mother died but fully awakened when he gained his Shinigami powers. But, y'know, that's my theory) and as for being weak?

Now then, you heard sometimes, when a woman is pregnant with twins, that one of them is stronger than the other – and that usually the younger one dies for a multitude of reasons that I won't get into right now – something to that affect happened. Aside from being albino, Shiro has a mutant gene that makes him all sick and crappy.

Here's where science mumbo jumbo comes in so I won't start speaking sciencese and give it to ya in layman terms. You have heard of mutations within DNA, right? Well, an albino is a mutation within those genes that cause them to be unable to produce colour pigments, basically. They either have very pale blue eyes or slightly pinkish eyes and pale skin/hair (There are actually multiple strains of albinism but I could go on for hours about that so wikipedia it). Now then, with Shiro, however, this mutation had another mutation into a genetic disease which made the doctors tell Isshin that; 'the albino kid's got a terminal illness, yo, he'll be meeting the Big Man Upstairs before he's ten'.

Of course Shiro ain't gonna lay down and take that.

Dunno what to call his illness actually as some hereditary diseases cause the same effects that Shiro is going through (dizziness/violent seizures/fainting/etc) but whatever.

Genetics are so tricky.

Oh, and before I forget, at the moment, the intimacy that Ichigo and Shiro have ain't Eros (Sexual/Romantic love); they're just really _really_ close brothers. Yeah… ¬.¬

This'll be angsty/fluffness and whether it'll have a sad or happy ending…well; that's what polls are for. Who wants a happy ending?

Hope y'all enjoyed!

(1/?)


	2. 002 Hospitals

**Title: **Immaculate

**Pairing: **IchiHichi

**Rating: **T+ (will rise later on)

**Summary: **AU. 'When you're fifteen, you're NOT supposed to be sharing a bed OR shower with your twin.' HichiIchi. Twincest.

**Word Count: **4'552

**Beta: **Na

**Reviews:**

**AxAROFFLE: **(Shakes leg) Hahah! Shin guards!

**Sabrina: **Sorry for taking so long, I was lazy and dying under a mountain of coursework and plot bunnies. And I'm not _that_ good of a writer…I'm still learning after all and there are still others with better talent then I. XD Gotta keep working at it till I'm the best, dattebayo!

**Falling Right Side-Up: **Happy ending it is!

**yomynameisjess: **Yes, it does. Weak/Uke!Hichi always, _always_ makes me squeal for some…unknown reason.

**benihime.chan: **Sorry, there's gonna be twincest since I am a pervert. A massive, super pervert that has a hoard of explicit yaoi doujinshi and pictures under her bed and erotic oneshots on her penstick. :D But who doesn't have that? ¬.¬

**Kyonkichi89: **Loads of people want a happy ending. Eh, it's for the best. I'd probably write a crappy sad ending anyway since I've never written one before**. **Heh. I like happy endings, make me feel all fuzzy inside :D Glad you liked it so far.

**Toushi-chan: **I shall continue! I've got so many plans for this! Ufufufu!

**Instigator117: **Sorry for the slow update…I got distracted :P

**Theiya: **The smut will be here…soon…ish. XD

**HitokiriKurisuta: **I can't either! I've got so many ideas I'm wondering how I'm gonna fit them all into my twenty chapter plan. Heh…

**Acmarache: **Me too! Sad endings make me cry…and sobbing over my keyboard whilst writing a sad ending would be the cause of many typos. -.-;

**Larry the alien thingy: **:D Glad you're liking it so far!

**That Lady Over There: **Yosh!

**prettybabycatty1109: **I love Uke!Shiro…but he's the pushy kind. XD

**jayanx: **Glad my efforts weren't in vain. I was hoping that I was able to work Shiro in there seamlessly and it seemed I succeeded! Thanks for reviewing!

**butterfly2057:** Angsty fluff is the sweetest kind out there. Glad you like it so far!

**Kuroi Kitty: **I'll try!

**ShaShiSar221: **Thanks for Betaing, Na! It was mucho appreciated! I've been practising my writing skills as of late by reading epic novels ¬.¬ That and…I was kinda procrastinating from my coursework…but still, thanks again!

**streakedrainwolf: **Twincest is hot. Especially between Ichi and Hichi X/3

**moonlit dew: **I've got so many stories going on right now and I'm afraid to put any on hold in case my readers lynch me. ¬.¬ Plus I get ideas randomly through the day…heh. This particular idea came to me when talking to Na over MSN a few months back. I found the first chapter scribbled in the back of my Pukka Pad and thought, heeeeey! This is a good idea! Yeah, I'm very scatter brained. . Motion sickness is a curse. Especially when I have to be stuck in a car for five hours to see my sister. xx

**spirtfox: **Glad you do!

**Bishiglomper: **Aaah, Hichi calls Ichi King because…it's a secret :3 You'll find out in later chappies though so don't worry!

**Fierygirl0: **I have OCD for spelling and grammar mistakes. Doesn't help that my- er, _Shaun's_ computer doesn't even have spellchecker goddammit. Ah well, I'm glad you're liking this story so far, couldn't resist doing a role reversal for these two!

**RuByMoOn17: **Motion sickness is _evil_! My mam's car smells like new leather (which I hate), and every summer holiday I am forced to be stuck in it for five hours straight with all those annoying hills and curvy roads to visit my sister. I love her dearly but, geeze, she could've picked somewhere closer to liiiive! I die each time. TT.TT

**fendstrat.chick: **I'll try to post as soon as I can under the circumstances!

**PirateCaptainBo: **I love the twins from Ouran. Especially their taboo act X/3 But I'm a pervert, twincest fangirl. Hehehe…glad you're enjoying it!

**Kichi Hisaki: **Hell, I wouldn't forgive _myself_ if I let Shiro die. Though that could be a pretty good, angsty oneshot…hmmm…

**From the Psyche Ward: **It's smoking hot twincest, but at the moment the two only love each other in a platonic way… that'll soon change! Ufuffufu… and yeah, Shiro does have epilepsy but I'm struggling between Dravet's Syndrome or Temporal Lobe epilepsy, or just making up my own one, which is hard since epilepsy has a wide range of symptoms and severity depending on age and circumstances. It's fun to research but a pain to decide between them, and I can't use the one my sister had either. -.-; Mou…

**judikickshiney: **Well, popular demand is asking for a happy ending, which is a shame because I was leaning towards a sad one myself. Ah well, I'd probably burst into tears while writing it causing many typos and grammar errors so it's probably for the best. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Magami no Shi: **Yes, Shiro is gonna have some hard times…(loosens tie) but it'll be worth it in the end. Everyone wants a happy ending, not that that's bad or anything. Eheheh…glad you're enjoying it!

**tokyo majin: **Genetics is my little hobby. Yeah, I'm a dork, I read up on human anatomy and diseases and genetics in my spare time, along with writing fanfiction of course. Is the AS level hard 'cause I was thinking about taking Biology in sixth form…along with Chemistry…heh. X/3 I'm definitely a dork.

**my renji-kun: **I'll try, believe me. But my parents never go out. (Grumbles)

**Kyra Windwood: **Oh, I saw that movie! The ending made me cry, then laughed when I realised that he was cradling a decapitated head to his chest, and then cry again. XP Loved the modern art joke in it though. Happy ending it is!

**Yoshitaka: **I don't know much about headaches myself, aside from the concussion I got when some prat decided to kick a rugby ball at my head, so I had to read up a little on migraines and headaches. I'm glad I was able to get it right. Medicine ain't fun to take though. Bleh.

**Nakimochiku: **He has epilepsy, though I'm not sure which one yet. -.-; Still deciding. Heh. Nothing wrong with drama…don't think anyway. I should write a soap opera-esque fanfiction one day. Heheh…ahem, anyway, glad you're enjoying it so far, Naki-sama!

**Metamorcy: **Gotta keep moving…sorry, here it is! The next chapter!

Hichigo: Finally.

Oh be quiet…(grumbles)

**FoamyxTobi: **Isshin is fun to write, I just imagine Gai or Lee from Naruto and think, 'Yes! That's him!' Hmm, maybe I should do an Omake where Isshin wears a green leotard…(Shudders) On second thought…no, Ichigo may kill me for doing such a horrifying thing. Glad you like it so far!

**Riceball 101:** Yes, they shall meet Rukia, and Renji and Orihime and Ishida and Sado (aka Chad) and…Ukitake! (Squeals) Man I _love_ him, especially Kiyone! Eheheh…

**Miastic: **Isshin keeps a picture of Masaki _everywhere_! Even his…pocket. ¬.¬ Yes, his pocket. (Coughs). Don't worry though, Shiro's not gonna die…though he's not gonna be perfectly _fine_ either…eheh…heh…. . Oops, let a spoiler slip there.

**PenArtist10000: **Glad you think so!

**Dark-Angels-calling: **And there shall be one. X3

**Drop of the Sweetest Poison: **Just wait until it gets to the smex X/3

**A/N: **So…many…reviews to reply, hand…cramping…

Thank you all! I'm soooooooo happy you all like it! Now I hafta make sure I don't mess up somewhere… ¬.¬

Na betaed this chapter for me, so give her a round of applause! She also gave me an idea of how to write the second half of this chapter too! Man, most of my stories would be stagnant (especially **Dysfunctional Camaraderie**) without her. Thanks a lot Na!

I have decided that Shiro has some form of epilepsy. Because you can gain epilepsy through maternal injury, infection or systematic illness that affects the developing brain of a fetus. It can also be heredity but I'm not sure if it can count like Cystic Fibrosis or Huntington's with recessive suffers/carriers... ah well, I'll work out the details later on. At the moment, Shiro has epilepsy, but not photosensitive epilepsy otherwise Isshin's pink sparkles would have to go.

Hmm…maybe I'll just say he had Dravet's syndrome or Temporal Lobe epilepsy. Whatever. You probably don't care that much anyway. You just wanna see the IchiHichi, right? X/3

I've been revising for biology. :)

And as a final note, this _is_ going to be _twincest_. Though at the moment, the two are only harbour brotherly love for each other, they will eventually become sexual lovers.

Plus, I apologise for taking so long, education is a bitch, 'specially for me and Na :( Hopefully the third chapter will be cranked out much, much, _much_ quicker!

Enjooooy!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_The point is obvious. Mr Darling longs to murder his children. Like fathers in real life. They're always out to destroy their children."_

_-- Alec, English Higher Tier paper 1 Section A_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**BLEACH – IMMACULATE 002: HOSPITALS**

If there was something Shiro had to say about hospitals, it would be the smell.

He _hated_ it.

It was his first monthly check up in Karakura's Hospital, coincidently two days since they moved into their new home. And as other hospital visits went in their previous hometown, Ichigo was saddled with dragging a highly uncooperative Shiro to said hospital.

"I'm. Not. Goin'!"

"We do this every fucking time, Shiro!" Ichigo snarled; reaching the end of his tether as his younger twin refused to release the stair's banister from his vice like grasp. For a terminally ill teen he sure did have a powerful grip. "Let. Go!"

"Never! I hate hospitals!"

Ichigo released a furious growl, letting go of the albino's legs. Shiro immediately wrapped those round the stair's pole connecting to the banister and vaguely resembled a clingy koala. "_I_ hate hospitals too, Shiro!" Though that was because of the albino always kicking up a fuss for every check up. "Now then, let go of the banister and go for your fucking check up before I'm forced to take _drastic measures_."

Shiro paused. _Drastic measures_ weren't pleasant, but neither was going to the hospital. He weighed the pros and cons, twisting his head round to see the slightly ruffled redhead's expression.

With a grumble, Shiro slid from the banister and climbed sullenly to his feet, pouting childishly. "I don' wanna go, Kiiing!"

"Well, tough, you're going." Ichigo gripped his younger twin's arm and pulled the protesting albino out to the car where Isshin awaited patiently, reading some obscure magazine on cooking.

Ichigo learned not to ask a long, long time ago.

Slamming the car door shut, Ichigo combed his slim fingers through white strands as Shiro used his lap for a pillow once more. Isshin started spouting off his usual tirades that were illogical and incoherent at best with the occasional pink sparkle glittering cheerfully around the eldest Kurosaki's head. Ichigo just nodded distractedly, most of his attention on his twin's face.

Glowering, molten gold eyes stared back at him. "What?"

"Don't worry." Ichigo murmured. "You're fine."

Shiro scoffed, closing golden eyes as he said snidely. "I ain't worried. I jus' hate bein' prodded an' stabbed with needles." He said nothing else for the rest of the short trip, tapping an erratic tune against the car door.

Ichigo didn't mind though. Shiro would never admit that the reason he hated going to hospital was that he what the doctors might say. If he was going to live longer or shorter. Granted, Shiro wouldn't believe them if they said he was to die next week and prove them wrong but…

The thought of death being so close always seemed to linger in the back of his younger twin's mind.

**X.x.X**

"I haven't seen you since you were this big, Shiro-kun." Dr. Urahara laughed, a green striped fan hiding his shit eating grin from view as he held his hand three feet from the linoleum floor. "Tell me, how is Ichi-kun?"

The albino grumbled out a terse 'fine' as Yoruichi gave him the second injection that day.

"Ah, I'll see him soon anyway!" Dr. Urahara snapped his fan shut, lips curled up mischievously. "I hope that your condition hasn't been troublesome for you, Shiro-kun. Medication been working fine? No side effects or nausea?"

"Jus' dizzy spells." Shiro grunted as he rubbed the plaster that Yoruichi placed on his arm and pulled down his sleeve. "I've been fine since I took tha' whatever-it's-called shit th' old man gave me a few months ago."

"Great!" Dr. Urahara's fan snapped out again. "That medicine was my own creation you know. Took me eleven years of research and development…" The eternally unshaven man sighed almost nostalgically. "I'm glad it's been working for you." He jotted some stuff on the clipboard propped up against his knee. "Now then, I can't do anything for those dizzy spells yet…I'll just have to look into it. Hopefully it's nothing too bad?"

Shiro muttered incoherently and Dr. Urahara took that as an affirmation. "Great! Now then, you're penned in for the night just to check if you still have seizures during hypnogogia."

Shiro scowled. "But I haven' had one in thirteen months."

Dr. Urahara waved his nurse away, snapping his fan close once more. "Yes. It could mean that they're going away for good or that it's just a brief break in between. But still, it's better to be safe then sorry." Grey eyes twinkled. "You don't want to worry Ichi-kun, do you?"

Shiro glared and the eternally unshaven man knew he got him. "Well then, you know the drill, Shiro-kun!" Dr. Urahara passed over a small box of tablets and another bottle of pills. "Yoruichi will lead you to your room and I'll go and bring Ichi-kun after a brief chat." He shooed the scowling albino with a chuckle, grey eyes turning back to the data about his patient.

"Hmm…I can't tell if he's getting better or _worse_."

**X.x.X**

Dr. Urahara was someone he hadn't seen since they were nine.

He hadn't changed at all during the past six years.

"So, Ichi-kun! I just had a nice check up with Shiro-kun." Dr. Urahara laughed jovially, waving his green striped fan about exuberantly. "How is your father?"

"In the car and as insane as ever." Ichigo replied promptly. "So is he staying over for the night again?"

"Yes, unfortunately, best to be safe then sorry, hmm?" Dr. Urahara snapped his green striped fan shut.

"There's nothing wrong with him, right?" Ichigo asked, effectively hiding his concern behind his perpetual scowl. "Aside from the obvious of course."

Dr. Urahara chuckled. "Well, physically, Shiro-kun is as healthy as a horse. There's nothing wrong with him…" The blonde doctor's grey eyes sharpened slightly. "But I haven't done a psychological examination since six years ago after your mother's dea-"

"He's fine." Ichigo said curtly. "And I'm fine too before you ask. We've gotten over it."

Dr. Urahara eyed the redhead hawkishly before grinning once more. "That's good. Good, good. Well, anyway, has your twin been suffering any ailments since he was given the new medication?" The doctor slipped his fan into his white coat, drawing out a ballpoint pen and poising it over his clipboard. "Shiro-kun says that he's been having dizzy spells."

Ichigo sighed. He hated having to do this.

"Yeah. Dizzy spells…um…he fainted once…but that was a week after he took the new medication and hasn't ever since."

Dr. Urahara scribbled something on his clipboard. "Hmm…anything else? I know Shiro-kun can be rather close mouthed about these things."

Ichigo snorted. "True. And…no…he hasn't had a fit in thirteen months…just a few dizzy spells and migraines."

"Good. Well then," Dr. Urahara put away his ballpoint pen and retrieved his fan, snapping it open with a grin. "Shiro-kun's room is just down the hall, Yoruichi – you remember her? – will be there to lead you. I need to talk to Isshin."

Ichigo nodded, saying his farewells before starting off down the corridor.

Dr. Urahara hummed to himself, tapping his clipboard with his fan. "Hmm…I'm a bit concerned about the dizzy spells…" He started towards the hospital's exit. "Seems like they've gotten _worse_…probably something in the medicine that I overlooked perhaps?"

Dr. Urahara shook his head. "I'll have time for that later. For now…" His grin widened when he spotted the familiar, eldest Kurosaki leaning against the bonnet of his car. "Isshin! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Kisuke!"

"Isshin!"

The few people loitering about in the hospital's car park hurried on when pink sparkles appeared out of nowhere around the two males, who were embracing each other in an embarrassing manner.

**X.x.X**

"I don' wanna stay."

"Oh, stop your griping." Ichigo scolded, leaning against the headboard of his younger twin's hospital bed. Shiro had settled himself comfortably between the redhead's legs, resting the back of his head on the older twin's chest. "You'll be leaving at ten o' clock tomorrow."

Shiro was not placated. "Still don' wanna stay!" He sighed at the familiar, calming feeling of Ichigo slim fingers massaging his scalp. "There's no point, King."

"It's just to make sure that your okay." Ichigo murmured. He ignored the look he was getting from the old woman across the room sitting beside – presumably – her sleeping son's bed. So what if they were a bit more intimate then normal brothers, or twins? It was comfortable like this. "Better to be safe then sorry, right?"

"That's what th' old man's crazy doctor friend said." Shiro grumbled, drawing imaginary shapes on the coarse fabric of his older twin's jeans. "Th' food sucks 'ere too."

Great. Stopped him complaining about one thing but started him on another. "I'll get you some real food later, 'kay? Stop complaining."

"The food's not _that_ bad." A female voice chuckled.

Ichigo looked up to see Dr. Urahara's nurse. "Oh, hey Yoruichi-san. Still known as the crazy cat lady?"

"Oh, ha ha ha." She playfully swatted at Ichigo's head. "Can't believe you still remember that. You were only six." Yoruichi sighed nostalgically; handing out a clipboard and biro to the albino snuggled up against his twin. "And I see you two are still practically _glued_ together. Wouldn't go anywhere without each other."

"'Course not. King's a comfy pillow." Shiro snorted, scanning the menu on the clipboard. "Does it really matter what I pick fer food? 'Cause it looks inedible an' plastic either way…"

Yoruichi scowled. "Not _all_ of it is inedible. Though you might want to stay away from the mash potato."

"Please." Shiro flapped a pale hand. "I've been goin' t' hospital every month for my whole life, I know which substances that claim t' be food t' stay away from." He ticked off something on the menu. "Eh. I'll jus' have somethin' light. King said he'll sneak me some food."

"Jello?" Ichigo inquired as he peered past his younger twin's white hair.

"Can't go wrong with jello." Shiro snickered, handing the menu and biro back. "I'd say nice t' see ya again, Yoruichi-chan, but ya stabbed me with needles half an hour ago so…"

"Ah, don't worry about it." The dark haired nurse laughed. "Just remember that you have another injection before lights out."

"Evil witch." Shiro muttered under his breath.

Yoruichi narrowed golden eyes suspiciously at the patient. "What was that?"

"Nothin'." The albino grinned lopsidedly, fluttering sooty eyelashes innocently. "I jus' said I had an itch."

"Mmhmm, yeah, not pulling that one over me." Yoruichi swatted his head too. "Still a mouthy little bugger, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Ichigo scoffed. "Most of Karin's cusses were taught to her by him."

Shiro shrugged carelessly. "Oh well, either me or some random guy on th' street, eh?" He yawned, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "Man, I'm tired."

Yoruichi 'tsk'ed. "Remember to take your medication before you go to sleep." She warned, eyeing Ichigo as she said this. "Which means I'm talking to you, Ichigo." At the redhead's eye roll, she brushed her dark hair from her eyes. "Nice seeing you two again. You've grown a lot in the past six years."

Shiro snorted as she walked past to see the sickly looking man in the bed next to them, who was being clucked over by an exuberant pair. "That's 'cause ya missed our puberty!" He yawned again, turning in his older twin's grip slightly so he was leaning on his left side. "Don' wanna take medication."

"Is complaining all you ever do?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. Pushing himself down from the headboard so that he was lying down on the bed, and rolling over onto his side, he nuzzled the albino's soft hair. "You'll have to take your medication to get better. Means fewer injections."

Shiro scoffed. "I ain't ten, King. I know fer a fact that takin' medication an' hospital appointments are gonna be part of my life 'til I die." Nuzzling the crook of his twin's neck, he sighed against the tanned skin. "Hope they give 'em a better taste soon, though." He yawned a third time. "Yer comfy."

"You better not be falling asleep, Shiro." At the younger twin's mumble of negation, Ichigo snorted in disbelief and sat up, pulling his half asleep brother with him. "C'mon, you're not getting out of it that easily."

"Dammit." Shiro wrinkled his nose and burrowed his face into the redhead's neck. "They taste like old man socks."

"Don't care." Ichigo leaned back a little to grab the small box of tablets. Acting as Shiro's pseudo-nurse let him know which medication the albino had to take for without much thought. It was almost as if he took the medication himself. "Take them and I'll sneak you a strawberry daifuku as well."

Shiro muttered at the obvious bribe but accepted the two tablets. "Make it two." He then hastily popped the two tablets in his mouth, grimacing at the acrid taste as he quickly swallowed. "Ick. Nasty."

Ichigo dumped the opened box on the bedside table, stroking the younger twin's hair. "Now you can go to sleep."

"G'night." Shiro yawned a final time before snuggling against the redhead, curling up on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo sighed in fond exasperation, wrapping an arm round the albino's waist to keep him upright against his chest.

"He falls asleep on me rather then the bed." He shuffled awkwardly until he was leaning against the headboard again, fingers still carding themselves through silky white strands. "Now what to do for an hour?"

The woman wasn't staring at him anymore, so he couldn't engage in a staring contest to past the time. His ochre eyes slid to the right where Yoruichi was conversing with the sickly looking man. Maybe he could catch Yoruichi on her way out and talk to her for a while.

Ah, screw it. "Yoruichi-san!" He called out.

The dark haired nurse turned round. "Hm? Yeah, Ichigo?"

"Got something for me to do until Sleeping Beauty wakes up?" Ichigo chuckled, motioning at the slumbering albino leaning against his chest. "He's gonna be like this for a while."

"Ah yes, Shiro's pillow." Yoruichi laughed. "Well…I guess you can talk to Ukitake-san here." She stepped aside slightly so that Ichigo could see the sickly man better. "He was a policeman until his illness forced him to resign."

"And now," Ukitake sighed with mock defeat. "I'm forced to regulate pubescent students with their out of control hormones and problems."

"So you're a teacher?" Ichigo inquired. Poor guy…

"Something like that." The sickly male brushed long white strands from his eyesight to see the redhead better. "Hmm…I haven't seen you around Karakura High…are you home schooled or go to a private school?"

"We're new in town." Ichigo blinked when a thought arose. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" Ukitake frowned in thought as Yoruichi fussed over some small containers of pills on his bedside table. "You wouldn't be related to a Dr. Kurosaki now would you?"

"Yeah. The crazy loon's our dad." The redhead shifted his weight slightly as his left leg started to go numb from the albino's weight. "Why?"

"Ah, I met him alongside Dr. Urahara." Ukitake waved off. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah. He's Shiro." Ichigo stopped stroking the albino's hair to regard Ukitake's two companions as they started bickering amongst themselves. "Er…are they your…friends?"

"Old co-workers from the police station." The sickly man laughed. He motioned towards the dark haired male who, oddly enough, had a fisherman's bandanna wrapped round his head. "This is Kotsubaki Sentarō and this," He motioned to the blonde, boyish female. "Is Kotetsu Kiyone."

Realising that they had been introduced, the two stopped bickering only to start fussing over the sickly male.

"Oh, Ukitake-taichou! Does your pillow need fluffing up?"

"I'll fluff it up for you, Ukitake-taichou!"

"Hey! I offered first! Stop butting in!"

"I'm not butting in! You're butting in!"

The two fell into another vocal argument, Ukitake rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "Those two…" He sighed.

Yoruichi chuckled, smirking. "Aw, they're just concerned about you, Ukitake-san." She winked at Ichigo. "Well, gotta go get your brother's order, Ichigo. Strawberry daifuku?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "Thanks, Yoruichi-san."

"Think nothing of it. Call it a 'nice to see you again' present." The dark haired nurse laughed. "See you in an hour! You too, Ukitake-san!"

Ichigo shook his head as Yoruichi left. She was exactly the same as well. Though there weren't any cat ears or tail present on her body this time round. "Crazy cat lady." He laughed affectionately.

Ukitake smiled as he leant back against his pillows. "Ah, today had worn me out." He sighed. He eyed the bickering two and decided to not waste energy in breaking the argument up. They'd just find something new to fight over within two seconds anyway. "It was nice talking to you, Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo's fine." The redhead said. "And yeah, it was nice talking to you too. I'll probably see you in school then, since we're starting next week. What do you teach anyway?"

Ukitake closed his eyes, ignoring his two old co-workers with practised ease. "Oh, I'm a counsellor. Apparently my patience and calming aura are great qualities for one." He placed a hand over his mouth as he coughed lightly. He cleared his throat, afterwards, murmuring, "You may call me Jũshirō if you want."

Ichigo sighed as the older male obviously drifted off to sleep, eyeing the clock ticking towards 8:00pm. "Great." Ukitake's old co-workers quickly quietened when they realised the sickly man had drifted off, hissing at each other to be silent instead. "Now what can I do for forty five minutes?"

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Phew. Done and dusted.

Huzzah! Urahara, Yoruichi, Ukitake, Kiyone and Sentarō have been introduced! Wooo! Man, I loved Kiyone and Sentarō, they just don't get enough love.

Now then, Ukitake has TB (that was established in the series I think) and with today's medicine, it's not as dangerous as it was two hundred years ago. But, y'know, I needed someone for Shiro and Ichigo to meet in the hospital.

Unohana shall be appearing soon too! Wooo!

Hope y'all enjoyed! Sorry for the slow update again! The third chapter will definitely be updated waaaaaaaay quicker then this one.


	3. 003 Start

**Title: **Immaculate

**Pairing: **HichiIchi

**Rating: **T+ (will rise later on)

**Summary: **AU. 'When you're fifteen, you're NOT supposed to be sharing a bed OR shower with your twin.' HichiIchi. Twincest.

**Word Count: 4'062**

**Beta: **Na

**Reviews: **

**ShaShiSar221: **The form room is like a homeroom, I think…it's like a classroom where you sit and get registered, given announcements have your homework diary signed, etc. That sort of stuff; and we used to go there twice a day, once before morning lessons, and once before afternoon lessons, but they changed it to just mornings now. Hope that answers your question!

**Instigator117: **The twincest will happen soonish. Be patient :D

**SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom: **I wonder if I could make an angsty happy ending…hmmm…school is startin' this chappie! :D

**animelover143: **TB is Tuberculosis, a disease of the lungs. It can kill you and is extremely debilitating, though nowadays it's easily looked after and vaccinated against (i.e. BCG vaccination). Most of my thinking is at night since sleep forever eludes me… :(

**Kera-Izaki: **I'll try.

**BlEAchMeUp: **You haven't smelt my gay brother's socks. They are the most dangerous substance on earth next to conc. acid.

**urja shannan: **Yep, updates are very slow because of my GCSEs coming up and other stories (winces as **Trinitrotoluene** hasn't been updated in months) need some love too…

**SoulReaper71: **Hahah! The Drastic Measures will come up later :D I love Kiyone and Sentaro, they just don't get enough love.

**sennyo-chan: **The quote at the beginning of chapter 1 is what my friend Michelle said to me on the bus to school from some comedian – I forget his name. Glad you're enjoying this so far.

**Falling Right Side-Up: **Shiba Kaien? I forgot all about him! (Is ashamed) How could I!? Wait…mwahahahaahah!! I know exactly what to do with him…OwO

**Kuroi Kitty: **I'll try!

**Wild Dragon's breath: **Ikkaku, Renji and Hitsugaya definitely, Zaraki…hmmm…maybe I'll make him the crazy P.E tracher…bwahahaahah! Yes! Thanks for giving me an idea!

**tokyo majin: **I suck at Maths too, I barely scrape a fecking C at times, but Chemistry is utterly awesome, despite the Mathness in it sometimes. And yes, Ichigo would make a wonderful (if slightly disgruntled) pillow. Shiro's such a lucky bastard…

**Kyra Windwood: **Yeah, the Mordern Art joke was pretty funny. :D They'll be going to school this chappie. Oh dear, I pity the poor teachers…ish.

**judikickshiney: **Glad ya did!

**LovelyLittleAngel144: **I'll try to update as fast as I can!

**benihime.chan: **Me neither :D Renji and Rukia and crazy Zaraki! XD Spoilers!

**fendstrat.chick: **Ichigo is Shiro's awesome, sexy personal pillow. (grumbles) lucky bastard…

**PirateCaptainBo: **I imagine Urahara and Isshin like Gai and Lee from Naruto – 'cept without the green leotards and backdrops of sunsets by the beach…hmm…maybe I should add that last one in. Unohana and Hanataro is entering in next chappie (huzzah! Mousey-chan!)

**Bishiglomper: **Yeah. Counsellors must be like Ukitake for us to listen (though I'd be too busy drooling and squealing at random intervals to be properly counselled so…eh, maybe it's best I've never seen a Ukitake look alike counsellor. And Hanataro? He'll be entering soon :D

**my renji-kun: **I'll try!

**jayanx: **I always fall in love with the characters that not many people pay attention too – probably why most of my fave pairings are hardly found on . Ah well, glad you're liking this so far!

**Metamorcy: **I despise hospitals with passion, which is odd since I wanna become a Surgeon. (Shrugs) It's the bland whiteness and my claustrophobia that gets me. Urahara is definitely the guy who'd be giving you a great sunny smile while telling you that your husband/wife/brother/sister/son/daughter/pet died. He's great like that (sighs like the Uraharatard she is).

**streakedrainwolf: **I'm glad it is!

**AxAROFFLE: **I already get gnawed on by my friends (though the proper term would be mauled…), so it's an automatic defence response :D Fluff makes me all tingly, next to smuff, then smut, then my guilty pleasure of angst smut. XD

**Tacitoz: **Oops. Typo. Thanks for pointing it out! I'll fix it in a minute…and I think Ukitake has TB, I was brushing up on his character on onemanga and wikipedia, and wikipedia said he had TB and mentions of it were made on the manga, but I could be wrong. Pink sparkles rox :D

**MysteriousEyez: **Yes, makes the forbiddeness sweeter, eh? Can't wait for the twincest!

**seasnake.756: **I like writing Shiro clingy/possessive. 'Tis fun :D

**RuByMoOn17: **The smell of new leather is horrible. D:

**White Butterfly: **Already replied buuuut…I'll stop replying to reviews in the author's note until I get whacked by the staff with baguettes and tuna. Thanks for the heads up anyway!

**A/N: **Wooo! Quicker update this time! After this one…**Urahara's Delivery Service!** Shall be updated. I've got a schedule now :D

I'll be bouncing between revision and writing out other stories so until the summer holidays hit (and hopefully allowed on the computer again), updates are going to be even more erratic. I need to get A in my sciences, English and Maths. . Mooouuuu…so hard! I hate cramming!

Anyway, I have no clue how Japanese schools are run, neither do I have the time or patience to research it so I'm following how schools are run in Wales. Secondary school has Year 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and then an optional two years in sixth form (year 12 & 13). Years are split up into forms: D U A M E L Y N B which holds roughly thirty students. They have a form tutor who registers them every morning and afternoon for fifteen minutes. Okay, done.

Well, my complaining out of the way…here's the third instalment (filler chapter) of **Immaculate** beta-ed by Na! Remember to thank her peeps!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_You're just a sad song with nothing to say, about a life long wait for the hospital stay, and if you think that I'm wrong, this never meant nothing to ya, come on."_

_-- Disenchanted, My Chemical Romance_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**BLEACH - IMMACULATE 003: START**

_"C'mon, Ichi-nii! Its no' like Mom's gonna know!"_

_Ichigo frowned at his younger twin, trying to look as stern as a six year old could. "She will otouto! And as your older brother, I hafta make sure you don't do anything stupid!" The redhead scrunched his face up. "You have a tirme- terni- terminal illness, so you hafta rest."_

_Shiro grinned, poking his older brother in the chest. "Ya chicken, Ichi-nii? All I'm askin' is ta go outside!" The albino stepped back as golden eyes glittered brightly, the dark smudges under them making them look brighter then usual. "Please? I wanna see!"_

_Ichigo huffed, cheeks puffing out before the redhead let the air out in a harsh sigh. "Alright...but only for a few minutes!"_

_Shiro cheered, jumping on his twin and nuzzling the scowling six year old with zeal. "Yay! Ya th' bestest Ichi-nii ever!" The albino pulled back; grin growing wider at the embarrassed blush on Ichigo's cheeks. "So? Let's go!"_

_"I dunno why you're so excited, otouto." Ichigo grumbled, even as he grabbed his younger twin's hand and peered outside their bedroom for their parents. "It's only snow."_

_"I jus' wanna see if it's all fluffy like Bohshi-san says it is!"_

_"Nah. It's all cold; 'Kaa-san says Ura-san tells stories and not to believe everything he says."_

_"So does tha' mean Santa doesn' exist?"_

_Ichigo gave a careless shrug, the pair sneaking into the kitchen toward the back door. "Maybe." The redhead looked round suspiciously before releasing his brother's hand and pulling a stool over to near the door. "Remember, otouto, only a few minutes."_

_"I know, I know." Shiro grinned, bounding at the foot of the stool and staring up at Ichigo as the redhead clambered onto the stool, pulling the handle of the back door down. Today was one of his good days and it felt great being so energized! "So it's cold, huh?"_

_"Yep. Tai-sensei said that it's frozen water." Ichigo pulled the handle down and nudged the door open, shivering at the gust of cold air blowing in from the crack. "It's open!"_

_"Alright!" Shiro skipped round the stool, glancing over his shoulder as Ichigo hopped down and pushing the stool back in place. "Why'd ya do that? We're gonna use it again in a few minutes."_

_Ichigo huffed and pushed his younger brother through the door. "Shush! Go look at the snow!"_

_Shiro laughed, stumbling outside and gasping at the sudden chill seeping through his light blue pajamas. His golden eyes blinked at the soft, crunchy crystals under his slipper-clad feet, scuffing the snow and watching the light spray of frozen water skitter across the glittering surface. "Wow..."_

_Ichigo sniffed, hopping up and down on the spot. "Okay, otouto! You've seen the snow, now let's go in! It's cold and 'Kaa-san will be checking in on you in a minute."_

_Shiro ignored his brother, awed gold eyes raising up to see the small garden covered in the snow, a shimmering crystal wonderland in his eyes. "This is...awesome." He breathed, taking in every icicle, every scintillating snowflake and grinning giddily at how his breaths came out in a thin fog. "I wanna remember this moment forever!"_

_"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo grumped, grasping his younger brother's hand and pulling the reluctant albino back through the back door. "You can buy a postcard of something like this in a shop, otouto. It's no big deal."_

_Shiro disagreed. Where Ichi-nii saw frozen water, he saw something more beautiful._

_Freedom._

**X.x.X**

"We're hooome!"

Shiro grunted, cracking golden eyes open in irritation. "Thank God." He breathed, sitting up from his half asleep brother's lap and swatting the redhead's cheek. He grinned when his brother flailed a little, looking startled. "Wakey, wakey, King. We're home."

Ichigo glowered at the albino as they climbed out the car, giving the slimmer teen a hearty shove between the shoulder blades. "Bastard. Let's see me be your pillow at the hospital again."

Shiro stumbled and quickly regained his balance, pivoting on his heel and walking backwards to send a shit-eating grin at the redhead. "Ya always say that, King!" He yelped when he accidentally walked into the door, half turning to glare at the glass. "Stupid door."

Ichigo scoffed, flicking the younger twin's cheek. "Stupid you more like it."

Isshin hummed as he wandered into his clinic, the twins' friendly bickering growing quieter as they retreated to their bedroom. He dumped his younger son's medication on the counter, rearranging them in a specific order.

"Is Shiro-nii home from the hospital?" Yuzu chirped, appearing at her father's elbow. Her eyes flickered over the small collection of boxes, noting the extra medication. "Is he getting worse?" She whispered softly.

Isshin smiled reassuringly at the blond Kurosaki, ruffling her short hair. "No. This is just something for his migraines. He's getting better." He breathed a sigh of relief at her placated state and only felt a small stab of guilt at lying to her. He didn't honestly know if Shiro was getting better or worse.

"Yeah, Yuzu." His other daughter's voice drawled. "We all know how stubborn that moron is, so don't worry." Karin pushed between her sister and father, reaching into the cupboard for a snack. "'Sides, Dad wouldn't lie to us, right?" She gave the single parent a look.

Isshin's smile became a tad uncertain under the sharper female's look, but he nodded nevertheless. "Yes. I would never lie to my wonderful daughters!" He crowed; small smile turning up in a grin with a pink sparkle glittering cheerfully in the background.

Karin snorted in disgust, waving the older man away. "Whatever."

Neither of them wished to shatter the optimistic illusion.

**  
X.x.X**

"Well, 'nother hospital visit finally over!" Shiro cheered, collapsing on the bed and giving a contented sigh. "Man, th' bed there was uncomfortable, I'm all stiff..." The albino grinned at his older brother's scoff and rolled onto his back, golden eyes glittering mischievously. "Ne, Ichi-nii, ya wanna be my pillow again?"

"No way, I'm still sore from yesterday- and yes, Shiro, I know it sounded wrong." Ichigo interrupted when the younger twin's mouth opened. The redhead sat down beside the albino, reaching over and petting white tresses absently. "And what's with 'Ichi-nii'? You haven't called me that in years."

"Eh. Feelin' nostalgic." Shiro yawned, swatting Ichigo's hand away from his hair. "Stop it, ya makin' me tired doin' that."

Ichigo chuckled and laid down beside his brother, a soft lull washing over them. "So...you feeling okay?"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Don' tell me ya gonna be all mother hen on me, King." The albino waved a hand in lazy reassurance. "It's jus' headache medication or somethin' like that, which I don' get coz th' other one was workin' jus' fine. They jus' wanna give me more pills."

"I know." Ichigo grabbed the younger twin's pale hand as the albino lowered it, squeezing it gently. Sometimes pressing against the smooth skin too hard bruised it badly. "You ready to start school next week?"

"Guh." Shiro grimaced. "Like Hell. Only a nerd like ya looks forward t' school of all things."

"I'm not a nerd." Ichigo snapped. "I just care about my grades."

"First its grades, King, next you'd be needin' glasses t' read...y'know, one of those dorky ones with th' square frames..." Shiro trailed of in amusement.

Ichigo sighed. "Just go to sleep, Shiro. You're too high to have a sensible conversation." The redhead paused and reran the sentence through his head. "Scratch that, you're incapable of having a sensible conversation." He looked at his brother and deadpanned.

Shiro was snoring softly, lips still curled up in a mocking grin.

Bastard.

**X.x.X**

One week later...

X.x.X

"OH MY MANLY SONS! STARTING YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL FILLS ME WITH SUCH SWEET MEMORIES WHEN YOU TWO-"

The rest of the Kurosaki family tuned out their father's enthusiastic rambling, Karin asking her sister for the orange juice in her usual disgruntled fashion. This prompted the single parent to howl in anguish, crawling to the blown up poster of the deceased Masaki and cling desperately to the picture with tears running down his cheeks. This, too, was ignored.

"'Ey, King." Shiro grunted. "I'm sick, can I skip school?"

"No." Ichigo speared his eggs ruthlessly, and contemplated throwing them at Isshin. "You can at least do the first day, Shiro." Cramming his breakfast into his mouth, he rolled his eyes at his twin's whine, knowing that today was going to be extremely tiring. He swallowed. "Did you take your meds?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yuzu stuck 'em in my food." Shiro muttered, shooting the beaming blonde a sullen look and poked his breakfast gingerly. "...I'm no' hungry though, so I guess I'll jus' go an' get changed-"

Ichigo jabbed his fork (he never understood why Yuzu liked western cutlery) at his twin. "Eat it, or I'll force feed it to you."

Shiro pouted, giving his brother the 'Kicked Puppy' look. "Bu' Ichi-niiiii!"

Karin slammed her cup of coffee down, narrowed eyes glaring at the occupants of the table. "Can you all shut up!? It's too early for all this drama!" Whirling round, she stabbed her father with the newspaper to accentuate her point (though because it was paper it didn't do anything remotely damaging except the paper crumpling, but the message was easily sent). "Eat. Shut up. More coffee."

"Who died an' made ya queen?" Shiro challenged.

At that moment, Shiro swore he saw the flames of Hell rise up behind his sister accompanied by the tortured screams of the damned (though that may be Isshin crying to the poster) as Karin growled out in an ominous tone. "Just. Eat." She stabbed her egg, the yellow yolk spurting across the plate.

The rest of breakfast was eerily quiet, except...

"I knew she was Satan." Shiro whispered to his twin. Ichigo silently agreed.

**  
X.x.X  
**

"Why do I have an odd feelin' tha' I've forgotten somethin'?"

"Here." Ichigo held up a small box, Shiro's prescription on the side. "You left it behind." Smirking at the albino's annoyed expression; he relaxed further into the reception seat, tapping a tune on the carpeted floor. "Anything else you've forgotten?" He teased playfully.

Shiro pocketed the box with a sour grimace. "Yer awfully cheerful this mornin'." He eyed his twin suspiciously. "Who th' hell are ya an' where'd ya stuff Ichi?"

"In the closet." Ichigo retorted, leaning over to poke the albino in the forehead. "Oh c'mon, you're awfully grumpy this morning. It's like we've switched personalities."

The familiar grin tugged on Shiro's lips. "So ya admit t' bein' a grump most of th' time?" As expected, the redhead's smirk sloped downwards into a scowl. Ah, balance had been restored.

"No." Ichigo slouched back into his seat, bronze eyes sliding away to the wall. "So what's wrong? Nervous?"

"Like Hell I'd be nervous of somethin' as stupid as this." Shiro scoffed, pale brows furrowing. "Nah...I'm dreadin' th' Nurse." He shivered, remembering the nurse in his last school. She was the very epitome of what it was to be a Mother Hen, every scrape or bruise clucked over as if Shiro had been impaled by a weather vane or one of his limbs dismembered. "Damn, she was scary."

Ichigo snorted but didn't disagree. The amount of times she had shouted at him to look after his brother...she wasn't the one who had to hold the albino down every time he had a seizure, or force feed him pills. Waving those thoughts away, the redhead's gaze snapped to the door when it opened.

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiro?" Dark eyes peered curiously at the bemused pair. "Huh...well this is weird."

Shiro looked at Ichigo, then at the newcomer. "'Ey...did we ever have an older brother, King?"

The newcomer ignored the albino's comment, running a hand through tousled, dark hair. "Okay, here's the scoop. I'm Shiba Kaien. Call me Kaien, Shiba, Shiba-sensei, whatever. I'm your form tutor, so get up." He made a lazy gesture. "You're in 10U. I'll give you your timetables in a minute."

Shiro jumped to his feet, golden eyes running over the older man's face. "Ya sure ya ain't related t' us? A secret uncle maybe...?" The thought of Isshin having a secret, mysterious brother made him snort. Man couldn't hold a secret to save his life (one embarrassing time was when the older man had blurted about Ichigo pulling a prank on Shiro that made him wet the bed to some random lady in the hospital waiting room when he was right there! Oh the mortification). "'Ey! 'Ey! Can I call ya Kaien-ojisan?"

A vein pulsed at Kaien's temple, the dark haired man's eyes narrowing. "No. You can call me anything, except that." Realization dawned. "Hey, are you the invalid I was warned about?"

Shiro scowled. "Oi! I ain't an invalid! Ojisan!"

An eerily familiar grin curled Kaien's lips, the teacher looming over the shorter albino. "Do you need help getting to the classroom? Or is it your brother who carries you everywhere?"

Ichigo gave an impressive full body twitch, looking up to the receptionist's ceiling asking for some omnipotent help, but, as usual, none came. He sighed when Shiro flailed madly, screeching out 'old man' constantly amidst other insults.

"Shut up, Invalid! You! Carrot top! Pick up your brother and come with me!"

And thus, an unbreakable bond between archenemies was born.

**X.x.X**

"Two new kids?" Rukia flicked through another page of her book, listening with half an ear to her friends' conversation. She should've read through this last night for English lit (which she wondered why she took in the first place before remembering her brother) and was now regretting her decision to skimp out on it because of Renji. She'd get the idiot later.

"Are they hot babes?" Keigo asked desperately, eyes shining with the promise of two vulnerable girls looking for a gallant prince to come to their rescue and show them the ropes of their school...before his fantasy were promptly popped by Tatsuki.

"No, they're two guys...twins or something." The martial artist squinted at the depressed teen with a threatening look, cracking her knuckles. "You were thinking of taking advantage of the new students if they were girls, weren't you?" Keigo blanched.

"Er...no?"

The rest of the gang turned away as Keigo received a punch to the nose and carried on the conversation. "Twin guys? I wonder if they have a telepathic link between them." Orihime pondered, tilting her head in contemplation as her mind wondered over the many possibilities.

Rukia looked up from her book, narrowing her eyes. "Look, do you have to have this conversation while standing around my desk? It's distracting."

Renji scoffed, but before he could retort, the door opened followed by their form tutor bellowing. "Shut up, Invalid, before you faint and I have to fill out paperwo-" Kaien paused as he stepped in the classroom, eyes sweeping over his students. "Alright brats! We have new students so sit down and shut up so I can introduce them!"

The students recognised the signs of Kaien in a bad mood and practically scrambled for their seats. Rukia hastily marked her page and pushed it into her desk, eyes flicking over to the two boys standing beside their form tutor.

Identical twins? How unsurprising. One of them being albino was something to raise an eyebrow at though.

Kaien jerked a thumb at the redheaded one, whose expression was eerily similar to the teacher's (i.e. sour and with the promise of breaking whoever-dares-to-talk-to-him's arms). "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, and the invalid here-" The albino shook a fist at the older man with a bark of 'Ojisan!' "Is Kurosaki Shiro. He has a terminal illness so don't do anything damaging to him unless you're willing to take the effort in hiding the body."

The students looked at each in curiosity. Terminal illness? Shouldn't he be in the hospital then?

"Now both of you..." Kaien pointed at the two empty seats near the front, directly in front of his desk. "Sit. Or do you need help with that too, Invalid?"

Shiro's grin became sly and he opened his mouth to speak, but Ichigo hooked two fingers into his collar and dragged the loudly protesting albino after him, muttering under his breath.

The class openly stared at the eccentric pair, until the redheaded twin glared and snapped; "What? Never seen twins before?"

"That's not it, King!" The albino cackled. "They've never seen any twins as sexy as us b'fore!"

Karakura High was never going to be the same again.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Doooone!

Ehehehe...Kaien as their form tutor, the idea came to me from Falling Right Side-up. Well, the story will actually start next chappie! With a few more memory sequences and hormones then HichixIchi will start rollin'! Mwahahahaah!!

Aaah…insomnia…

Challenge!Challenge!Challenge!

Just to see how many people will do it…and I'll give out a prize to whoever answers it correctly…maybe :D

Translate:

Mor ddedwydd yw y rhai trwy ffydd  
S'yn mynd o blith y byw…

I bet only one or two people are gonna do it…or everyone is gonna use the online translator.

Ah, well, Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
